Chocolate sauce
by erinleigh121
Summary: Sticky and sweet. Yum... I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy just my story line.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy just my story line. Hope everyone likes it. Rated M.

Hello my name is Eddward Vincent or Double D. I am a senior at peach creek high along with my boyfriend of 6yrs. We didn't always get along you see he was my childhood bully until about the 6th grade. After that we became almost inseparable, that's all due to a bigger bully know as Eddy's brother. Now in my relationship with my boyfriend Kevin, I have never been one to ask to try something new I was always just to scared to. Well I happened to be talking with a friend of ours also from the cul de sac, Nazz and she was telling me about how she tried chocolate sauce in the bedroom and how it was like, "OH MY GOD" she said. She also told me that Kev and I should give it a try. Now I'm not one to do things like this because of the messiness that it would cause but I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun I thought it might be.

At my locker I decided that I was going to ask no scratch that I was going to try it when Kevin came over tonight. I just hope I don't loss my nerve before it happens. As the day seemed to drag forever and that means something coming from someone who loves to learn, I began to become in patient and wanted the day to be over. Finally the last bell of the day rang and I was at my locker in record time. As I was swapping my books out for ones that weren't need for homework of any kind up walks Kevin to kiss me and tell me he will see me after practice ( did I forget to mention that he is the captain of the football team and I am the captain of the swim team. ). I then proceeded to tell him that I had a surprise for him when he came over tonight.

When I left practice I knew I had to hurry to the store and grab the chocolate sauce and make it home before he got there. Also I needed to shower even though it would be pointless when I showed him what I wanted.

Just as I was finishing get dressed from my shower I heard the 3 knocks that he always does when he arrives at my house. When I answered the door I started to feel all my bravery leave my body, but I knew if I wanted to try this then I would need to be brave. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the check and whispered in his ear for him to follow me.

Once we arrived at my room it was all hands and mouths. Once I regained my thought process I shyly asked him if he would want to try something new? When he said "sure". I quickly got up and grabbed the chocolate sauce and asked him what if we add this to the mix? By the time I finished my sentence I was as red as his baseball cap laying on my floor, and when I finally looked at him he had the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen. And I knew from that that it was a go. Next thing I knew our clothes were off and I'm lying on my back in the middle of my bed as he ask is this to go on me or you. All I could think at that moment was if I let him put it on me then he would be everywhere and all I could do was mouth the word ME.

He slowly poured some on my chest and then licked it all off. Let me just say Nazz was NOT wrong on this it was OH MY GOD and we haven't even really started. When we did finally get started he had poured it from my neck all the way down to my penis. With each licked he prepped my entrance for his member. And soon the chocolate sauce was gone and he was in me and it was one of the best nights of love making that we had ever had. I'll have to remember to thank Nazz for the suggestion and maybe see if she has anymore of them. Because I can tell you now that chocolate sauce is one of my favorite.


	2. Blueberry sauce

The next day I made sure to text Nazz and thank her for the suggestion and tell her that it really was, OH MY GOD. I asked her if she had tried any other flavors and she said "yes" she has tried all kinds. So I decided that I was gonna try my favorite flavor and this time it would be on him and not me.

While Kevin was at football practice I ran to the store and grabbed my favorite flavor. I sent a picture to Kevin's phone and said this flavor tonight on you. When he got home from from practice we had a small dinner and a quick shower. Once out of the shower I tried everything to regain my confidence, Kevin must have noticed because a gave me a very slow passionate kiss. The said kiss sent fireworks through my body and I quickly took the lead, which he gladly gave me. After a little heavy kissing I grabbed one of his hands and put them in handcuffs and processed to do the same with the other. The look of love and longing was very present in his eyes. I quickly got off the bed and grabbed the sauce and the lub along with a condom. I slowly poured the blueberry sauce over his chest and down his abdomen all the way to his member. I then started at the top and slowly licked every bit off of his body. At one point he even begged me to just hurry that he didn't know if he could take anymore. So at this I decided to give him a little show and prep myself since his hands were handcuffed. I applied a generous am out of lub on my fingers and slowly inserted them one at a time into my entrance. His eyes got the size of saucers. Once I hit my prostate I knew that I was ready, so I slowly climbed on top and took it nice and slow. Once I hit my prostate that was it. It wasn't long after that that we both hit our climax. After we came down we laid down and instantly fell asleep with me thinking filthy, filthy, filthy.


End file.
